


Outbreak

by CheonsaGyu



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Secrets, Slow Burn, Thriller, longfic, resident evil inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaGyu/pseuds/CheonsaGyu
Summary: Different stories...Different lives...Different secrets...Different minds.,,Same goal.Escape.





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YALL SO IM TAKING A BIG ASS RISK BY MAKING A HORROR-THRILLER FIC!!!! KINDLY SUPPORT JUSEYO AND NO THE ROMANCE WONT BE THE FOCUS OF THIS!
> 
> SINCE IM A GAMER AT HEART KPOPPER SECOND IVE DECIDED TO MAKE A LONG!FIC INSPIRED FROM THE RESIDENT EVIL UNIVERSE!
> 
> umm its not going to be a bubbly fic i can tell u that so if ur looking for fluff and all that no this is more of real-life 'what if zombies attacked the city how would ppl realistically react' kind of fic

The purring of the Nissan slightly warps the sound of some random mumble-rap song playing through the speakers as the car enters the freeway towards the brightly lit city. Fresh off of graduate school, Jungkook was adamant to say the least to get a position in any good-paying precinct. Turns out getting assigned to some rural Appalachian city like Bayport was quite the breath of fresh air he needed from Berkeley, the dissonance between the weather in California and the winds blasting through the half-open windows of his Armada. He's always heard rumors of the city being a great spot for immense drug trade and shady cartels, perfect for the line of work he chose to pledge into.

Peeking over the dimly lit highway, his vision guides him towards a blatantly placed red, rotating neon sign for a convenience store. As if on cue, Jungkook's stomach starts to rumble and resonate against the grey pleather interior of his vehicle. He's completely forgotten to take the afternoon off to take a lunch, instead choosing to dedicate time and effort into preparing himself, both physically and mentally for the dread and dull of 'Mountain-city' life. Bringing the car to a halt, Jungkook steps onto the pavement, smell of fresh rain and slight drizzle permeating his senses along with wet pavement creeping into his stomach further reinforcing his famished state.

He notices the complete lack of cars in the parking area, what's even more unsettling about the whole scenario was that they were on a truckstop slash convenience store by a freeway connecting two different states, there should've been way more noise and signs of activity around the area. Noticing his increasingly hangry digestive system, he ignores the minute issues he had with his surroundings

Entering the door, he ignores the front shelves and pounces onto the shelf with abundant snacks. Plucking different varieties such as shortcakes, chips, instant noodles and what-not, he giddily slides towards the counter, dropping the plethora of refreshments and snacks he needed to continue through the night towards the city ahead. 

As he approaches the counter, he soon notices a very prominent and almost pungent odor, stink even. Was it vomit? It seemed so, however Jungkook thought it'd be none of his business to mind the counter boy's stomach problems seeing as he's had enough of his own. He's had a long day's worth of travel and a good final push towards the city and get to his newly rented apartment seemed very appealing right at that moment. Damn, did the smell really irk and almost made him drop the food and gag.

"Excuse me? I'd like to pay now." states the brown-haired boy, nonchalant voice directed towards the cashier who's sitting on his stool, back facing Jungkook. After five seconds of no response, along with an even more significant and indistinguishable odor, Jungkook decides to take matters into his own hands. Slightly nudging the chair towards his direction, the gag building up on his throat made slightly more sense now, maybe even almost came out.

The man's eyes were white, completely.

They were staring at nothing, literally empty, white eyeballs.

Was this drug overdose? Poisoning? No obvious puncture wounds or signs of resistance.

Taken aback, Jungkook stammered and stood for quite a few minutes there, silence and animosity slowly creeping into the air. He could clearly see the guy was lifeless, but if his exterior appearance says so, he was far from it. Tucked out checkered blue polo and baggy jeans, the cashier seemed to be a normal guy slacking off on his mundane work. That is if the blatantly blank white eyes were covered. Confused, Jungkook called out one more time in a slightly croaked voice. "H-hey, I'd like to pay for these?" his instincts telling him something was awfully off were starting to take hold of his mindset.

After hearing no response for the nth time, Jungkook decided to be a hypocrite, after looking around the store and seeing no cameras around, he decides to steal just one bar of granola to satiate to regurgitating acids in his stomach. Murmuring a soft 'thank you' towards the probably drugged-up cashier, Jungkook played it cool as he brisked towards his car door, getting nearer and speed picking up even more. 

He felt stuck in a limbo, he didn't know if it was a crime, possibly murder, but even then the perpetrator had to have already been caught seeing as how the area was literally comprised of expansive green and orange autumn forests and sprawling concrete highways. This was definitely not one of the ways Jungkook expected his first day on the city and job to go out to be. As he closes the car doors and hastily tightens the seatbelt around his shoulder to waist, he notices the cashier's speck of being from afar starting to move and be able again.

Curious, he slowly jumps out of the car and takes confident but careful strides, his beige parka holding a pistol should matters turn for the worse. As his anxiety levels slowly but surely bubbled up to dangerous levels, his slightly shuddering toes open the door again. With careful steps, Jungkook calls out to the cashier man who was now standing up, back once again adjacent to Jungkook. "Sir, is something wrong?" the boy, reeking of fresh innocence and careful determination a little bit louder calls out to the man again.

Aghast, Jungkook slightly steps back and near the door, prepares to bolt out should things go south for him. The man turns around to look at him with the same white eyes, now with an even more impassive expression. Jungkook was starting to feel goosebumps rise on his arms towards his spine and even to his thighs. 

This was definitely not a case of drug overdose, or even ridiculously high levels of dopamine.

Because next thing he knew, the man opened his mouth to create the most unspeakable screech ever, flesh, saliva and other disgusting bits splashing everywhere, one almost reaching Jungkook's shoetips. Just as the man shrieked, Jungkook forgot the directive for these situations and just bolted out onto the open air and dragged his legs as fast as he could across the pavement.

Terrifying would be an understatement, Jungkook was horrified.

Brisking the dashboard for the keys, Jungkook's heart pounds even faster after seeing the reflection of the man in the dim store light pounding against the obviously weak glass doors. As if he were trying to get out but couldn't open the door, opting to brute it out instead. Unusual behavior, possibly Flakka? Jungkook was sure the drug was out of the market however and that couldn't have been seeing as how the drug would never out someone and suddenly give them aggressive behavior. 

This was something else, almost something out of those horror movies he used to watch as a child. In pure shock, Jungkook realizes late enough that he has not been doing a good job looking for the keys, instead, staring at the white-eyed man almost breaking the door and making a line-run tackle towards him. 

"Found it!" he exclaims in relief, Jungkook shakily puts the keys onto the starter and the car revs to life. Unbeknownst to him, more people begin coming out of the woodwork and the forests, sound reeling them in. Backing and finding an angle to boost the car to maximum speed, Jungkook drives as fast as he can back onto the main highway, leaving the disturbing imagery of the insidious and empty truckstop behind.

Hands trembling heavily against the wheel, Jungkook grabs his phone by the centerboard of the car and goes to speed dial. Heart pounding even more after realizing there was no signal, just his luck, Jungkook bites a big one off of the remaining granola bar he took from the store. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck" was spoken like a mantra hundreds of times. He reopens his phone with one hand, hoping, praying, that a single signal bar would take him to safety and relief, knowing that the people in Bayport would be able to address that terrifying incident. Intaking sharp breaths of the car's ventilation along with the lime fragrance of his car slightly reduced his anxiety, helping him clear out his thoughts.

He was going to work in a precinct, but not as a hands-on investigator. This was not part of his training. Examining drug effects and usage, yes, examining crazy white-eyed people who were about to attack him if they were on LSD, hell no. This was way below his supposed pay grade and way above his intended skillset. He needed to get to the city's station and report the incident fast.

Turning the windows down and letting the air in, he notices the slight dampening of the air as he approached the skyline  of the city. It smelled urban alright, concrete, extreme moist and slight..... carbon? 

Taking in deep breaths, Jungkook's hands forced itself to stop trembling and after a few more minutes of straight up driving and increasing city-smell, he reached the last curvature of the freeway before turning towards the city's designated highway. He sees the skyscrapers and the smaller establishments across the freeway bridge further ahead, the port and residentials nearby.

What Jungkook expected was far from the reality. The night couldn't have gone even worse and he curses expletives under his breath.

Smoke and fire billowing from almost every building, wood crackling was starting to become a very loud sound around him and just the sensation of dread piling up around him. The city's skyline was ablaze and his car was driving towards its suburbs, lines and lines of houses passed by with open doors and half open car trunks, baby bikes left on the driveway and broken windows littered the area. Deciding for the better, he sees up ahead, a somewhat still-functioning motel with lit signs and windows and drives there hastily. The city was far from okay, and he was in a confused daze, he needed answers and he needed to get out fast.

He takes a left towards the motel's open area. As he turns, for half-a-second he notices bright lights and loud honking projected towards his direction. Before he could even have the guts to react, he sees a glimpse of the front of a van and "SHIT!" was the last thing Jungkook exclaimed before his vision inverted right before his eyes and the car went completely sideways and his vision went insane.

He could hear the fires crackling and smoke raining upon the area...

And his vision went black.

 


End file.
